ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
BCW International Championship
The BCW International Championship is the secondary championship in Backstream Championship Wrestling, a wrestling organization. It was created in June 2006 to be the second of three titles comprised of the BCW Grand Slam title See also *Backstream Championship Wrestling *List of BCW International Championship reigns by length History Origin The BCW International title began in 2006. BCW was created and Adam Young was the first champion when he defeated 14 other superstars in a battle royal. The EAW Canadain Title was held by Xero and these two met at the final EAW show with Xero getting the win and unififying both titles to BCW. The international title has seen many great champions from James Starr to Killer K, the title has been defended all over the world hence its name. Championship Reign by Length {| class="wikitable" cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #e3e3e3;" !style="background: #green;"|Wrestler !style="background: #green;"|Date Won !style="background: #green;"|Date Lost !style="background: #green;"|Notes |-style="background: #red;" |'Adam Young' || June 3, 2006 || June 21st, 2006||'Won a battle royal to become first champion'|| |-style="background: #red;" |'EL Xero' || June 21, 2006 || October 13th, 2006 ||'Unified EAW Canadain and BCW International titles |-style="background: #red;" |'James Starr' || '''October 13, 2006' || December 20th, 2006 ||'Vacanted after Xero tries to flee to Mexico. James Starr defeats Adam Young |-style="background: #red;" |'Total Destruction' || '''December 20, 2006' || February 3rd, 2007 ||'Singles match' |-style="background: #red;" |'James Starr' || February 3, 2007 || Feruary 3rd, 2007 ||'Sinlges Match but quickly overturned after a double pinfall. Title was vacanted right after.' |-style="background: #red;" |'James Starr' || February 4, 2007 || May 25th, 2007 ||'James Starr defeats Total Destruction in a Last Man Standing Match to become Undisputed Champion |-style="background: #red; |'Triple J & Bossman' || '''May 25th, 2007' || September 22nd, 2007 ||'Triple J defeats James Starr after interference by Bossman. Commander D declares Triple J and Bossman CO-Champions |-style="background: #red;" |'James Starr' || '''September 22, 2007' || April 1st, 2008 ||'Wins a 2 on 1 handicap match |-style="background: #red;" |'Killer K' || '''April 1, 2008' || August 18th, 2008 ||'Wins his first singles title since the world title by defeating James Starr at April Anarchy |-style="background: #red;" |'Fusion/' || '''August 18, 2008' || August 27th, 2008 ||'Fusion defeats Killer K on his fifth attempt to capture his only BCW Title |-style="background: #red;" |'Killer K' || '''August 27, 2008' || September 5th, 2008 ||'Regained the title at Supershow 2008 |-style="background: #red;" |'Eric Hinz' || '''September 5, 2008' || Ocotber 24th, 2008 ||'Won the title at back to school bash 5. Eric's OCW World title was also on the line |-style="background: #red;" |'John Varkin' || '''October 24, 2008' || December 10th, 2008 ||''' Stripped of the title by GM Ryan Tonsi. John Varkin is award the title. |-style="background: #red;" |'Danger Dave' || December 10, 2008 || February 26th, 2009 ||''' Danger defeated John Varkin in a champion vs champion match at End of an Era 2008 |-style="background: #red;" |'James Starr' || February 26, 2009 || Current champion ||''' Was the surprise last entry in the 10 man battle royal last eliminating Danger to capture his fifth title Category:Backstream Championship I